


She Got The Tickets

by Yeah_grandmaster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crying, F/M, London, Oral Sex, Sex, jazz band, morally wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_grandmaster/pseuds/Yeah_grandmaster
Summary: His wife is cheating and he wants to make her feel the way he did





	She Got The Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

She got the tickets

She finally got her tickets!!!

She was uncontrollably happy, jumping about in her pajamas. 

______________________________________

It was the morning of Saturday 12th November.  
She woke up that morning feeling like shit, with a bouncing headache. She remembered how late it came to be, before she got home last night. 

She took a shower, not bothering to calm her hair or put her markup on. She didn’t find any clothes to put on, she just took a clean pajamas on. She had a feeling it was going to be a pajamas day.

The doorbell rang, and she remembered.  
Her parents came over to eat breakfast. It was her birthday last night and she had completely forgotten that they were coming all the way from Liverpool to London, to celebrate her birthday with her.  
Luckily she had asked them to buy the bread on their way, and there was a bakery down the road. So it wasn’t all that bad.

She opened the door and they stood in the hallway with balloons and presents from different relatives who couldn’t come that day. 

_______________________________________

Her parents were prepared that she might forget that they were coming, so it wasn’t a shock for them.  
Her father had walked down to the bakery and gotten a cake and some ham. Because she had forgotten, she didn’t have anything edible for breakfast in her apartment. 

They sat at the table in her small apartment, with her parents balloons and presents, she didn’t really feel like it was her 23th birthday. 

“Since you had forgotten about us, I’m not sure you deserve your present”  
Her father said with a smile

Knowing her father and mother, she knew they were of course joking.

________________________________________

She opened the small present from them. She wasn’t really expecting anything big. They would normally give her a book or a gift card to some Clothing store. 

It was an envelope, so she’d figured that it was properly some kind of gift card.  
She was of course wrong.  
She pulled the two tickets out of the envelope, and started screaming  
“Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou, omg-omg-omg”  
She was so danm excited.

She held in her hand, two tickets to the music hall of the jazz festival.  
Jeff Goldblum and the Mildred Snitzer Orchestra were coming to London.  
And she held two tickets to the show

She couldn’t control herself, she jumped up and ran over to her parents side of the table, and gave both of them a big kiss on their cheeks.  
She had wanted to go to that concert, ever since it was announced. But didn’t really have the money for it, She had barely any money left for food at the end of the month. And she refused to borrow money from her parents. 

“Your father and I know how much you love that band, and we wanted to give you something special for your birthday”  
Her mother said sweetly, while her father just looked at her with adoration.

“There’s two tickets in there so you can take that friend of yours with you, her name was Michelle, right”?

“Yeah”

She wasn’t going to take Michelle with her, but her parents didn’t need to know that.  
She was embarrassed to take her with her, since nobody knew about her obsession with Jeff. Sure she liked jazz, but she liked it even more with Jeff. 

She spent the rest of the day with her parents, but she couldn’t concentrate.  
She was going to meet Jeff Goldblum

__________________________________________

She sold the other ticket, it wasn’t like she couldn’t use the money anyway.  
She spent the following week watching all her favorite Goldblum movies, like, Adam Resurrected, Tenspeed and brown shoe, Jurassic Park and Erath Girls Are Easy.  
When she came hove from work, she did nothing else but to watch his movies.  
She sat on her Bed in her one room apartment and literally drooled over him, he was so handsome when he was younger, and he certainly didn’t get any uglier with age. 

She didn’t tell any of her friends that she was going to the concert. They would probably think it was gross that she had a crush on a man that was on her own father’s age.

__________________________________________

The clock was ticking towards six  
She was already done with her make-up, she had done the best her own skills reached. And she thought she looked astonishing.  
As it came closer and closer to six  
It wasn’t that far, she felt, as it was okay to begin to walk over there.  
She reached the music hall ten minutes before it began.  
She walked in and bought herself a drink from the money she had earned on the ticket. She got 75£, because the concert was sold out, she require a good amount of money, she of course didn’t tell her parents. 

She found a table close to the stage, but not too close. She didn’t want to seem to eager.  
The room became more and more crowded, with people finding a table to sit by. She was very happy no one came to ask if they could sit with her at her table.

__________________________________________

The light in the room became dim and the lights on the stage were turned on. There were mostly middle-aged people and a few girls at her age at the concert.  
People clapped as the band walked in on the stage, and walked over to their instruments.  
And there he was, Beautiful Jeff Goldblum.  
He wore black dress shoes, a dark blue suit, a black and white dotted dress shirt, a gray fading tie. He had his usually black glasses on, and his hair was slicked back with a little puff like he used to doo. But most importantly he had grown a beard.  
And when he started to bid everyone welcome, he got even more charming. 

The table she was sitting by, and two rows in front. Were the ones that was lid a bit up by the light from the stage.

“Welcome everyone, we are the Mildred Snitzer Orchestra”  
As the band started to introduce themselves, Jeff started to look around the hall, to see what kind of people showed up. He locked his eyes on her.  
He wasn’t smiling or anything, they just intensely looked at each other.

She couldn’t believe it. She kept a calm façade but she was freaking out on the inside. 

One of the band members gave Jeff a little punch on the shoulder, even though he didn’t speak into the microphone, she could still hear what he said to Jeff.

“Jeff, Jeff, Introduce yourself man”

“Oh yeah, yeah right.”  
And then he was out of the trance like connection they had.

____________________________________________

There was a break of 15 min in the middle of the concert. She stormed out to the bathroom, to get herself calmed down.  
She turned on the sink, and splashed some water on her face.  
It was incredibly, all through out the concert. He had glanced at her, and sometimes he even smirked at her. She retouched her make-up and went out into the hall again. She bought another drink. She needed to calm her nerves, before she could return to the Concert.  
It was an amazing and a bit strange feeling, to have finally seen the man she adored, and in the meantime he had noticed her.  
She didn’t know what to think, but to be even more excited about him.  
It was already started when she entered the room, she walked through the dark a little tipsy. She had already downed her drink.  
When she sat down at her table, he glanced up from his piano and smiled at her. 

_____________________________________________

The concert was over, before they walked of the stage, they announced they would be back to answer questions or whatever we wanted to do.  
It was Jeff who said that, when he said the last bit he smirked at her. She got a warm strange feeling in her belly. She knew what that meant. 

When they entered the room again, all the people stormed up to them, to get pictures and autographs with the band and Mr. Goldblum. She kept sitting at her table, waiting to most of the people had left. She tried the best she could to keep herself cool an laidback, hoping he might come over and sit by her table.

He did.

He walked over to her table, sat down, and didn’t say anything. She made her best sexy face, and hoped it didn’t look too ridicules.  
He stood up, and walked away with the band members.

She breathed out, not knowing she had held her breath. She was so disappointed that she didn’t get to have a conversation with this handsome and strange man that she adored.

She stood up, and noticed she was the only one left in the room. 

She took a few steps into the hall, and a man in a black suit, with a nametag, that showed that he worked there. He approached her quickly.

“Will you please follow me ma’am ”

She was confused, had she done something wrong, not paid for her drink? She thought a lot about it as he walked her out to the back of the rooms, there were all kinds of stuff in the hallways, most props used at a play.  
They came to a door and the man knocked a few times, and he opened the door and gestured for her to walk in. He closed the door behind her. 

_________________________________________

It was a room for the special stars to have their clothes and whatever else they had. It was like in the movies, a makeup table with lights around the mirror and a couth with a small table.  
But the thing that got her attention was the man sitting in the dark blue dress pants on the couch with his nice dress shoes on the table and a glass of wine in his hand. 

“Hello there pretty one”  
He said cheerfully  
She was baffled, she didn’t know what to do with herself  
“Hi”

He rose of the couch in one quick move. He was a lot taller than he looked liked on the stage. He gestured for her to sit on the couch 

“Do you, uh want, something to, uh, drink“?  
He did his sweet little thing with his words where he like, stuttered, but, didn’t. It was like he tasted the word a few times before he decided to stick with that word. He took a glass off the shelf and filled it with wine from the wine bottle that was already half empty. 

_____________________________________

In twenty minutes they had been sitting on the couch, talking about everything and nothing. He had asked her questions like where she lived, what she did in her free time. She couldn’t say she mostly obsessed over him, so she lied and said she did the sport pole dancing instead, that sounded sexier. 

He had drenched the rest of his wine, when there came a knock on the door. He jumped up and hurried for her to hide behind the door. 

“Jeff, Jeff open up”  
She could hear it was john (who plays guitar in the band)

He opened  
“Yeah, uh, what’s up pal”? 

“Me and the boys are going to get a drink, you wanna come”?

“No, uh no, no thanks”  
“I’m uh, talking to, uh Emily. Yeah Emily, I’m talking to Emily”

Oh my god, she had forgotten about Emily, and that he was actually married. 

He closed the door, exhaled, smiled and took his attention back to her.  
He held her by her hips, and leant into her neck smelling her  
“You smell like strawberries”  
“I love strawberries” 

She wasn’t going to believe what she did next.  
She pushed him away. 

“What’s the matter sweetheart, I thought you wanted this”?  
“Judging by the way you’ve been looking at me, this whole evening”  
He sounded genuinely concerned with a confused expression on his face 

“Jeff we cant do this, you always talk so fond of Emily. You don’t want to hurt her”  
It wouldn’t be morally correct if she did what she wanted to do, even though she really wanted him. 

He took a deep breath and went over to the couch again, he downed the rest of her wine 

He looked at his feet and breathed out  
“Emily has been cheating on me”  
He said as calmly he could.

“Oh”

“Yeah, I uh, caught her in our bed with, uh, with her fitness trainer.  
He sounded so heartbroken.  
She felt her throat tense up, as she didn’t know what to say.  
She felt sorry for him, he always sounded so fond of her in his interviews. She began to feel anger against his wife, that she would do such a thing to her own husband. Who always talked about her like she was the sun in his life. 

“I’m sorry, I guess, I just wanted, to make, her feel what I’ve felt”  
“I’m, uh, sorry 

_____________________________________

What she did next was heinous.  
She strode over in front of him, pushed him back against the couch, and straddled his lap.  
She took her hands up and held his face in her hands. 

She was so nervous, but did it before she could think too much about it.

She kissed him  
He closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch, he kissed her back. 

His hands slid down her sides, and she breathed out a moan into his mouth  
He tasted like expensive wine.  
It was so good but so wrong at the same time, she didn’t make out with a man just because she felt sorry for them, But Jeff, he was just a category for himself.

His hands glided all the way down to her thigh. She felt euphoric. She was determined to go through this with the man she had always adored. 

He pulled off her nice dark red dress, to expose her underwear, she didn’t know why she had decided to wear her prettiest lingerie that day. But now she was glad she had.

“Did you expect this”?

“A girl can dream”  
She answered in-between kisses to his neck. She bit down on his earlobe, and there came a small roar deep from his throat.  
He had discarded his suit jacket before she was invited to his room. She unbuttoned his dress shirt and threw his tie behind her. 

“Someone is eager”  
He said mischievously

“I want it, it’s been so long since I’ve done this”  
She had not had sex since her boyfriend had left her 5 months ago, and she admitted that she needed this.  
And after he had told her about Emily cheating. She understood why he wanted to get back at her. So why not, they both needed it. 

She unclasped her bra, and her nipples stiffened as the cold air hit. His mouth went to her nipples, she threw her head back and started grinding up against his growing cock in his dress pants.  
She pushed him back into the couch again and stood from his lap.

“Where are you going”?  
She didn’t say anything, she just sunk to her knees between his legs.

“Oh, oh honey? I’m, I’m not sure if we haft to do… that”

She unbuckled his belt

“Okay, uh, if you really want to, to do that, then, then I’ll guess you, uh, should”  
She almost started to drool, when she took out his…

______________________________________________

“W, w, wait”  
“I don’t think I can do this”  
He stuttered

She stopped  
“I, I don’t think I can go through this”

“Well, if you don’t wanna have sex with me…”  
She said, while she made her best puppy eyes

“I bet that fitness trainer was young, handsome…  
She trailed her finger along her mouth  
“And muscular. I’ll guess we all know why Emily cheated”

She could see she started a fire in his eyes  
Something clicked in him. He yanked his cock out of his boxers, and pushed her mouth down it.  
She gaged  
“Oh honey, suck as if it was a matter of life and death”

She did the best, she had learned from watching all that porn (When you loose a boyfriend, you suddenly get a lot of time)

She peeked up from her position, between his legs. He looked devilishly at her.  
She couldn’t believe it. Even as she knew he was only using her, to get back at his wife. She still couldn’t believe it. She was going to have sex with Jeff Goldblum

“Has anyone ever told you how pretty you look with a cock in your mouth”?  
He calmed her hair back with his hands, and pushed her head further down

“Ahhh, your amazing at this sweetheart”

She looked up and he made a come hither gesture with his finger.  
She stood up, took off his pants and straddled his lap. He went in on her to give her small kisses to her breasts, while he palmed her through her panties

“Will you just please get to it.”

“Slowly honey”

He stopped, pushed her to his left side so she could lie on the couch.  
With a swift motion he removed her panties, he leaned up to face her and kissed her roughly.

With no words spoken, he went back down under her navel, to face her cunt. He yanked her thighs up over his shoulders.  
He inserted his tongue in her cunt, and she felt her belly explode. She had never had a man lick her cunt, and it felt so good. He Stayed ‘down there’ for a long time, she definitely felt it like it was a long time. 

“Oh-god, oh-god, oh-god”  
He rolled his tongue faster, and stopped  
In a way she was disappointed, but became excited again when he came up to face her, so she remembered whom it was, that made her feel ireworks in her belly. And she kissed him

“Now, pretty lady”  
“We’re coming to the main event of the evening”

She didn’t know where it came from, she just blurted it out  
“Yes, make Emily feel as you’ve felt, when you saw her getting fucked by a better cock.”

He smirked down at her, turned her around. Took hold of her hair, bent her knees and pushed her face down into the couch. He lent down to her ear and whispered  
“I’ll fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk home from here".  
With that, he thrust into her.

_____________________________________________

She was on her back again on the couch. Jeff pounding into her while she rubbed her clit.  
Whenever she wanted him to speed up, she would just make a comment about Emily and he would get angry and thrust harder into her.

 

It was the best sex she has had for years, not even her boyfriend could make her feel this good.  
She knew it was wrong, but she liked it. She barely knew the man, even though she had seen all his films, followed his whole career through YouTube interviews. She barely even knew the man privately. So she knew it was wrong, but it felt so good. Finally being close to the man she was obsessed with. 

He closed his eyes and pictured Emily. He got rougher and faster.  
“You like this, getting fucked by another man”  
“Ruining our marriage, hu?”  
“You’re probably fucking him right now”

She felt weird, but didn’t have time to think about it before he pulled out, stood up, lent over her, and came in her face. 

He fell back on the couch. She didn’t have time to protest as to why she wasn’t allowed to have her release.

He was crying  
“Oh god, Oh god what have I done to my poor Emily”


End file.
